The Naru King
by Lawsonsog
Summary: Tobby is a 16 moons and dreams of going to the New World to become king of the naru. With the government after him and soon friends become enemies can he make it to the Red Valley and get the Hedroward before it is taken from him. Sequel to The Three Twol
1. Waterpaw

**Hey everyone I am back now these chapters are prewritten since they are fillers you do not need to read them. They are just to help understand the story more and the characters. So if you're still here enjoy. **

**Waterpaw pov **

When I woke up it was sun-high, I guess no cat bothered to wake me up. Let me introduce myself. My name is Waterpaw I am an apprentice of the new riverclan, I am the son of Nightswamp he's the deputy and the worst father ever.

Ok maybe I'm being a bit of a brat but still. On the day I became an apprentice all the other parents went to congratulate their kits my father didn't say a word to me until two moons later. And that was scolding me for talking to a windclan cat. He has a thing against windclan or something like that.

Another reason is he tells me my fighting style is wrong, but then again everyone tells me my fighting style. I fight without my claws just paws and usually my back paws and I win. To all the warriors and apprentices it looks like I'm trying to do what twolegs do swing their arms and legs back and forth.(Dancing for those of you who don't get that) To kits and elders they praise me for my skills. Against all the other apprentices my fighting never fails I never lose even against warriors! Yet I'm still told off, every cat tells me I'll be a warrior but I don't even want to be one day I'll to all blue.

I heard about it from an elder (All blue= the ocean) just water no land and there are cats who sail there and they are incredibly strong like me they don't need claws. My plan was when I was about 15 moons I would go find it in the new world away from everyone.

"Hey water-no claws go get us some of that good fresh-kill you make." Hissed hollypaw, although he was a boy his parents wanted a she-cat hence the name. Another thing I was good at was well making food I would add herbs I got the medicine cat den and sometimes if I found a twoleg camp or an area with no one around I would start a fire and cook it.

All the warriors in camp loved the food I made same with apprentices.  
"No, go get your own food hollypaw I'm older than you and I have my assessment tomorrow I need my sleep." I hissed at the tom.

**A moon later **

I was soon going to be a warrior I was only 12 moons so that would give me three to plan my escape. Right now I was helping safflower collect herbs in the forest. We were doing it separately and it was hard finding some of the herbs I needed. Eventually I found a new one; it was a shiny lapis blue it looked tasty and so mesmerizing. Maybe one bite wouldn't hurt.

** Hours later **

I woke up in the medicine cat den with my father staring down at me. I had been told that my father had always been very serious and gave off an intimidating aura but this was just fighting.  
"Good you're awake come with me." He said. He dragged me off into the forest.  
"Ow!" I yelped when he dropped me "What was that about?" I asked.  
"Why did you eat it?" he asked.  
"What."  
"What did you eat? I know it was an Angel herb but more importantly did you? You can't just do that you could have died and now I have a son who going to have to suffer the same fate as I did." He hissed.  
"Wait an Angel herb but those don't exist." I retorted  
"They do and you ate one. I'm not sure what powers you got but you're stuck with them and it won't help if you don't know how to use them. Once you discover them never use them you got it?" He snarled.  
"Yes, sir." I mewed miserably.

**The next day **

I couldn't believe I had cool, awesome powers and I'm not allowed to use them. But first I need to figure them out, yet I can't do that unless I figure out what the herb I ate was called. It was a lapis blue so blue. Hmm the water maybe I became a water cat only one way to tell.

"Oi, Waterpaw training and it's fighting now you're almost a warrior so when will you stop sissy fighting." He exasperated.  
"Um, I was actually going to practise swimming Dewfrost."  
"Nonsense you are a great swimmer so we'll practise next to the river and you'll fight hollypaw."

When we arrived hollypaw had a devious look on his face.  
"Ok start!" yowled Dewfrost. Hollypaw leapt I evaded with +a flip then did a spinning kick. After a while I was winning like always, until he threw a rock then pinned me.  
"Your winning streak is over." He hissed. I felt bubbled rage inside me I was about to snarl something back but instead of words water shot out of my mouth.

Every cat was covered in water except me.  
"Cheater! Dewfrost he cheated!" Hissed hollypaw.  
"It was the river and you're the only cheater I see, go clean the elders den you." He snapped. "I'm not sure what happened there but your father will hear about it." He growled at me.

To be honest I wasn't that sure what happened myself to be honest I was freaking out. Maybe I was right about my power being water and my dad will kill me. I had to face it I would Water-no claws forever.


	2. Ace

**The next filler chapter this is from Ace's point of view of things and is set back when he is still a kit. Also if you haven't read The Three Twoleg Slayers you won't understand this.**

**Ace pov **

I hated it here, every cat teases me and bullies me. They always say that I should go back home not bother them that I should run away to the forest. _The forest, _I don't know what it is but I hate it already.

I never knew my parents the closes thing I have to a father is Stormthunder a cat who comes once a moon to check up on me. The one who really takes care of me is some old hag called Ginger. Her fur was frizzy and a bit unkempt. She was an old house cat who took care of abandoned kits as she never had any of her own.

From what I knew from eavesdropping is that every kit she took care of grew up and abandoned her. She was truly horrible, she abused all her other kits I think she realized that if she continued it all her kits would leave her alone. So she didn't dare hurt me but she wasn't the most neutering.

There was another kit too but I can't stand that little piece of dung. His name was Tobby his parents didn't abandon him his father left him here for safety so when he grew up he would have a family to go back to. Cats to take care of him, me I had nothing Stormthunder told me my mother was still alive and she wanted the best for me but then why did she leave me here? Didn't she know they bullied me I always told Stormthunder and he said that I should ignore them.

I always felt this, inferior to all the cats here it didn't take me long to realize that if I had to suffer so did Tobby that brat deserved nothing. He would always follow me around Stormthunder says it's because eh looks up to me.

"Hey, Ace. You'll never believe it."  
"What is it Tobby?" I said, I wasn't particuly in the mood for this. Tobby was still wearing a scarf (as he called it) around his neck.  
"You remember those cats who came from the new world who stayed here for a bit." He went on excitedly.  
"Yeah, what about them didn't I tell you they were liars. There is no such thing as the new world." I snapped.  
"Well, I think there is. So that is why I decided to go there." He announced  
"What! You can't go there, firstly Ginger would never allow it and secondly you are only seven moons!" I objected.  
"Eight moons from today and besides I wouldn't run into any trouble I can fight unlike you even with using my Angel herb. I know survival skills and I don't usually rely on other cats unless I can't do it myself." He said. I hated the fact he was right, I couldn't fight even a small mouse would frighten me but no way am I admitting that to him.  
"Have told Ginger yet?"I asked  
"Yeah, I told about two moons ago. She said I could go when I was eight moons and I am so I'm leaving her den in a few days." He said.

I hated the fact he would eb going Ginger would at least want one of her adopted kits and I'm the last one if another doesn't come soon I'll be stuck with her until she dies.

The true fact was I knew the New world existed because Tobby was born there I don't know all the facts but his grandfather brought him here for whatever reason.

Sometimes I wish I had an Angel herb like Tobby if I did I would be stronger than everyone no one would defy me, but for me dreams don't come true.

**Present day **

"Ace, Ace , Ace you'll never believe it." Yowled Tobby.  
"Ugh, Tobby it's dawn why in starclan are you awake." I snapped.  
"Oh sorry I forgot kittypet's slept until sun-down." He apologized.  
"Nevermind but since you're here what do you want?" I snapped at him.  
"Oh yeah, I have a my first crew member!" He rejoiced.  
"What! Who on earth was crazy enough to join you?!"

**How Tobby got his first crew member – narrated by Tobby Firelaw **

_Well I was walking in the forest through the trees when I spotted a cat.  
"Hey what are you doing going through those herbs." I called to them.  
"What! Who are you and why is body all stretched out in the tree?!"  
"Oh me I'm Tobby Firelaw I ate the putty herb." I answered and jumped down from the tree.  
"Ok I'm Waterleg although my real name is Norblar Waterlaw since I'm in a clan I hate to use that name." he said "I also ate an Angel herb I ate the water herb." He replied.  
"Hmm cool so why are you stocking up on herbs?" I asked.  
"Oh well I plan on leaving and going to All Blue in the New world." He said.  
"Cool well I'm going to the new world too you should join me as a crew member." I said.  
"Um, well I don't see why not but we just met and-"  
"I'm taking that as a yes, I'll see you later have to go do something first." _

**End of flashback/story/strange encounter **

"Tobby that sounds like you forced him into it." I told him.  
"No he agreed now get up and let's go meet him." He yowled  
"Or," I grabbed him by the scruff. "YOU CAN GO HOME!" I yowled as I threw him over the fence.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok see you later Ace. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	3. Ace has feelings (wha)

**Ok so this is as you would say the first chapter of the actually story the others were just extra information you don't really need to read them. But Before I start this chapter I am giving out character appearance for all characters have been seen so far and some who are in this chapter. **

**Ace:** The son of briarheart and stonerock. His father died before he was born and Stormthunder promised to protect him and was forced to kill him by Foxstar although Stormthunder took him to Ginger to look after him. He is considered to be Tobby's older brother even though he doesn't return the feeling. He has black fur and light amber eyes.

**Tobby Firelaw: **His parents are unknown to him and his only true family is his grandfather and Ace. He is very immature and not the brightest of people, when he was three moons naru from the new world came to visit at the same time he also ate the Putty herb. Ever since it has been his dream to find the new world and retrieve the hedroward. He has really dark brown messy spikey fur that looks black and red eyes.

**Norblar "Waterleg" Waterlaw: **He is the eldest son of Nightswamp (I'm not telling you where or who his youngest son is.) His mother was an Illuminati general from the new world and got stranded. Also fell in love with Nightswamp when she left she took the youngest son with her. Waterleg has never been an ordinary cat and is sort of unknown to part of his heritage and his younger brother. He has bright yellow fur and blue eyes.

Groups

**Naru: **The naru are cats who sail All blue around the new world, going against the world government they are depicted as criminals and thieves while in reality they tend to stay away from people. It's only recently that cats have followed that description and destroyed towns and cities but to be honest most of them just want the hedroward and don't bother with civilians.

**Illuminati: **The world government of the new world formed by the descendants of the founder of the new world they stop crimes and eliminate enemies who try to fight them. Currently the newly formed Resistance Army are fighting against them but the Resistance detest the naru.

**Now on with the story all the characters mention are important ones and things you should remember for later. **

It was surprisingly nice out here, I had moved in with Tobby after I was persuaded to join him but his den was rather big almost like the warrior den. He had already made a nest for me and moved things around. There was a chest and pieces of wood sticking out of the wall for me to use.

I was a bit new to this but I caught up quickly. After staying for a few days I got used to Tobby's routine. When he wasn't visiting Ace or walking around the forest he was building his ship. Which was already rather big, he said he still needed to add cannons, get a sail and furnish it.

I was his only crewmate which didn't surprise me, with this guy's attitude I couldn't how anyone could live with him without going insane if he wasn't busy during most of the day I wouldn't have dealt with it. Then again he was the one taking me to All blue (He says it's called the sea but I prefer calling it All blue).

We were getting one more crewmate before we headed out. He said something about a twoleg slayer whatever that was but I had given up in trying to understand him.

**Stormthunder pov **

This was it, my last day at Thunderclan. I remembered all the times I wished I could leave and never come back. Finally I was leaving and I wish I wasn't, I spent all my time on my career, I had no kits no mate nothing.

I had only told my father that I was leaving no one else. To them it was an ordinary day nothing different was happening. I knew it myself the clan didn't need me. To be honest I had only become deputy because of Firestorm's disorder, It was time he became deputy again he had kits himself. I didn't know them of course, I had a tendency to frighten kits so I wasn't allowed in the nursery which was fine by me I couldn't stand all those idiotic kits.

"Hey, Firestorm I need to talk to you." I said  
"Oh what is it; Stormthunder your face looks like this will be our last meeting." He chuckled; he stopped after he noticed I wasn't. "So what is on your mind deputy." He asked me.  
"Well, today is my last day in camp." I started.  
"What?! What in starclan are you saying Stormthunder!" He hissed at me.  
"I am leaving and I came here to ask you to take your position back, I know that you gave it up many moons ago but you were chosen as deputy and I think your brothers would both agree if they could be here that you deserve it." I said.

"But where are you going? To join some propaganda group like Whitefoot? Or become a kittypet?" He hissed at me.  
"I'm going to join Tobby and I've told my father to tell the clan tonight. Goodbye Firestorm."

**Tobby pov **

"Hey there you are Stormthunder I wondered when you were gonna show up." I told him.  
"Yes, I came to accompany you to the New world two kits wouldn't be able to survive be themselves." Stormthunder replied.  
"Oh hope I didn't intrude is this the new member?" Asked Norb.  
"Sure is Norb." I told him.  
"It's Norblar, you forgot the "lar"." He said.  
"Ah yes Nightswamp's son nice to see you again." Stormthunder replied.  
"Yeah, Tobby now that he is here are we going to leave?" Asked Norb  
"Oh yeah we're leaving at dawn tomorrow." I told them  
"What! Tobby you do realize that it's dawn in a few hours and it is tomorrow?!" Snapped Norb.  
"Really well then we'll leave now I'll get the ship ready." I said.

**Ace pov **

It was roughly dawn and to my surprise that mouse brain hadn't barged in a woken me up. Wait? What if he was hurt in danger he should have been here.  
"Tobby? Tobby! Tobby!" I yowled.  
"Oi, Oi Ace don't you remember Tobby left a while ago he came here to tell you." Said Ginger.  
"What I don't remember that, don't tell me he went to the New world?" I asked in horror.  
"He did the cat is gone you moved when all your other siblings left what is different about Tobby you'll get a new brother don't worry Ace-"  
"I DON'T WANT A NEW BROTHER!" I screamed at her with tears in my eyes as I ran through the forest.

**What?! Ace actually has feelings. Summary for the next chapter: Tobby and co. finally enter the new world and land on a small island with a village on it. Also here is a man sent to kill Tobby, why? I don't know, will I? I also don't know but you'll find out in the chapter (Probably…, maybe…, no you won't so don't bother reading it I honestly don't think it's your business.) **


	4. The First Day

**Hey so I am making the next chapter to this story, I don't think there is anything I need to say really enjoy. **

**Waterleg pov **

We had reached the gates of the new world surprisingly quickly, it was huge and so much change. From what I knew the New World was just like the clans but more "civilized" whatever that meant.

They knew how to do things, you would have never thought of doing. Like changing fur colour, using other thing rather than claws to fight and they made you carry around the tag or whatever called identification. You needed it to get anywhere.

There was more than one gate. The first gate was where we got our identification but Tobby and I already had ours made for some reason but it took a while because of Stormthunder. Next was clothing or whatever because you needed to wear another pelt or you would be arrested by authority.

After a few more gates of useless information we made it to the first city. It was amazing there were lights all around the place, Tall dens and things like that. It felt strange with all the cats walking around with strange weapons.  
Tobby said that they were one of the lowest members of the Illuminati the government they just dealt with stuff people did in cities.

"So we are here now what do we do?" I asked Tobby.  
"Easy we find a new crewmate." He replied with a big smile on his face.  
"Are you just going to get someone new everywhere we go?" Asked Stormthunder.  
"No but we need a navigator and I am pretty sure we can find one here." He said.  
"Hmm that is quite right Tobby but first we need to learn the layout of the city and I would like to find out some information about the new world and this "Illuminati" group." Said Stormthunder.  
"Ok fine but since there are three of us one of us should guard the ship, Stormthunder will go look for some information and the last cat should go find some supplies." Stated Tobby.

"I'll stay with the ship and it's a good time to practice my powers if anyone attacks." I volunteered.  
"Alright, we meet back at the ship by sun- down if you're not here we will go looking for you understood Tobby." Said Stormthunder.  
"Yes, ok see you guys later." He called over his shoulder.

**Stormthunder pov **

I searched around the town it was slightly confusing; eventually I found a library full of information and books. I looked at few books until I found a familiar name. _Bloodfang _why was he in this book, I continued reading.

**What was written in the book. **

In the year X68 terrorist Bloodfang, possessing the power of a Devil herb destroyed the city of Maloran and the Illuminati base in the city. After a long restless fight for three days Bloodfang was defeated by Vice Admiral Firelaw.

He was later set for execution but escaped the city whereabouts are unknown and he is believed to be dead.  
Earlier this year we also received reports that his killers are deadly and one is heading for the New World themselves. Admiral Whitesburg had this to say  
"_Once we catch this villain we will make sure he suffers a painful execution for trying to invade the New World, we also believe that he has accomplices to do his dirty work for them." _  
It is unknown whether this information is true or not but it is believed to be propaganda spread by the revaluation army.

**Back to Stormthunder **

None of this made sense. Firstly why would Bloodfang have come here? And secondly how did they know he was dead and who killed him? How did they know I was coming?

I looked outside; it was almost sundown I would have to head back to be there on time. I took the book with me as I left.

**Tobby pov **

It took a while but I had gotten most of the supplies early, so I could do a little sightseeing. I was currently at the backstreet which was little far from the ship but the amount of time I had left I could go look around and get back in time.

"COMANDER CLAYCRAB IS COMING!" The yowls came from around corner. I ran quickly to see what it was, but the crowd was too big.  
"Um, excuse me sir." I said. He turned around excited  
"Yes, isn't this event truly amazing commander Claycrab is here!" he squealed like a kit.  
"Yea but… Who is he?" I asked confused.  
"You don't know who he is, he was Admiral Firelaw's apprentice and he helped fight against the terrorist Bloodfang." He told me. Suddenly I full of excitement.  
"A-admiral Firelaw! Is he here? Now!" I asked excitedly.  
"No just Claycrab but maybe next time ya know." He said sadly.  
"Oh." I said as all the excitement drained out of me as I turned around and headed back to the ship.  
"Oi you," I heard a cat snarl I looked up to see a muscular tom wearing a blue that was strapped around his shoulders. "You should be happy; it's a blessing to be in my presence." He gloated at me.  
"Not really." I said.  
"What!" He snarled furiously "How dare you who do you think you are peasant." He hissed furiously.  
"Um, I believe it's rude to ask someone's name before saying your own." I pointed out.  
"Fine so you have some manners, I am Jude Claycrab a commander for the Illuminati and the apprentice of Admiral Firelaw." He smirked.  
"I am Tobby Firelaw, Grandson of Admiral Firelaw." I told him. He stared at me in shock.  
"What he had a son?" He murmured  
"Sorry?"  
"W-who was your f-father" He gasped.  
"I don't know Grandpa never told me." I said "Now it was nice chatting with you but I must be going now." I said.  
"No come back here liar, Firelaw would never have a son don't ignore me!" He screeched and attacked me with his stick. I clawed his face and snapped his stick. The crowd gasped.

"Claycrab… he was defeated by some kid." Some cat yowled. It continued after that.  
"Do you think he really is related to Admiral Firelaw?"  
"Of course only someone with his blood could have defeated him so easily."  
"What is going to happen to Claycrab?"  
"That coward weakling he probably made the whole thing about the terrorist up let's leave him."

I just continued padding back to ship soon the voices turned into whispers and they whispers turned into silence.


End file.
